Twist of Fate
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Jake is assigned tp protect a very speaicl Oracle can you do it or will dark forces previel.


**Five am Long household**

Riiiiinnnnnggg

Damn that phone who be calling so early in the morning 

Jake grabbed the phone "Hello"

"Jake are your parents up?"

"Uh gramps it five in the morning" said Jake while thinking if this is dragon business then someone or thing is gonna get it

"Jake I have sent someone to your house it's important he will tell you why he is there" the line went dead

"Gramps hello damn it well at least it's the weekend"

"Yeah and I'll be struck with you all day" said a voice making Jake jump and he pulled the covers over himself since he was um indisposed. 

"Sorry I thought the old man told you I was coming" said the voice again this time a young male step out of the shadows he had long fire-gold hair that reached his waist and dark blue eyes 

"My Name is Alexander and I am an Oracle" 

"Wait they woke me up to give me an Oracle why couldn't this wait" 

"Sorry kid but he's no normal oracle" said Fu 

"Hey a little warning please" said Jake 

"See I fore-told you so" said Alex as he handed Jake his boxers 

"Anyway Jake Alexander here is a descendant of history's greatest Oracles Cassandra, Sibyl, Helenus and the list goes on kid" 

"So I mean he's no different from the Oracle Twins Sara & Kara" said Jake pissed that he was woken for this 

"Actually I am for I see all Past, Present and Future and in some cases I can visit the past" 

"Ho rewind did you say visit the past?" said Jake Whoa I never heard of this before 

Alex nodded and as if he read Jake's mind said "It's a rare type of ability even for us though my cousins are very jealous" 

"So how dose this power of yours work" asked Jake now 

very interested 

The other male shook his head "I don't know when I was a kid I was able to predict stuff but two years I was minding my own business then I had vision I was in the Trojan war watching my Ancestress Cassandra warn them of the horse" 

"And" pressed Jake 

"Then I found I really was well I think sprit wise because they didn't acknowledge me"

"And that young Dragon is why is in our care"

"Gramps man y'all ever of a door?" said Jake

"Not now the Oracle is in danger someone is after him for he is one of the last of his kind"

"Huh?"

"With the right spell I could change history so I think some major baddie might what me?" said Alex then his eyes glowed and spoke in a different more monotone voice

"_I see Jake and two others an African American girl and a rather dim witted guy in the sun then the dim witted one had to leave he is street noticed his shoe was unite but he didn't noticed the car speeding five thousand miles per hour till it was too late._

"_SPUD" they yelled Jake and the Girl as they ran towards the body but he is dead the one know as Spud is dead Hades has called"_

Alex fainted

"Alexander young oracle are you alright Jake get some water JAKE!"

But Jake wasn't listening his thoughts where on the premonition that had just been made

Spud dead no it can't be no it's impossible he can't be

"Jake Yawn what's going on in here it's six in the morning oh god Jake Dad what is going on here?" 

Mrs. Long along with Haley and Mr. Long appeared in the door seeing the odd scene Lao Shi sitting up Alex while Fu wave a fan and Jake standing there with a daze look on his face.

"Oh man that was some premonition I mean I-I-I never felt like that before I mean I actually felt their pain both physical and emotionally"

"Your powers are growing in the past many have felt such a connection as an psychic ability it also will develop into empathy which will help you in the future"

"What I will have more powers like this" said Alex

"Yes all together one day you should have the power of Premonitions, Levitation, Electrokinesis and Cryokinesis

a fine combination" said Lao Shi

"Electro-what now?" said Alex

"Electrokinesis is the ability to project electricity or lightning perfect if you have car trouble ah goo-goo" said Fu

"Yo wait forget that when does it happen?" said Jake

"When does what happen Jake" said Mr. Long 

"Spud is supposed to die and he knows when" said Jake panic in his voice

"Well that's it I don't know when exactly all I can guess is within the year or so but I can tell you that it's around our age it happen I guess at a skate park or a park I not sure but hey lets make sure his shoes are knotted extra tight" said Alex

"Is that your best advice what use are guys if you can't stop these type of events?"

"Jake nothing is written in stone it can change look call this Spud -wait is that his real name damn he must have weird parents oh never mind hee hee- and warn him oh never mind phone Jake"

As if on cue his cell did it was Spud "Hey jake wanna hit

the ramps later me and Trix-"

"Spud get over now!"

"A little paranoid Jake it won't happen till midday" said Alex 

"So it does happen today?" said Jake 

"Um are we missing something here?" 

"Oh hi I am Alexander call me Alex I am a oracle who-" 

"Who just predicted Spud's death" said Haley 

"Uh right look all we have to do is just triple knot his shoes kay now how about my little problem can we get back to me" 

"Why don't we have some breakfast I'll make something very yummy" said Mrs. Long 

While everyone was seated at the table the door bell rang Spud and Trixie had arrived much to Jake's relief 

"Hey Jake what's the matter we thought you might be in trouble" 

"Nah I just saw your impeding demise" said Alex as he ate a stack of pancakes 

"Huh Jake who is he?" said Spud 

"And what did he mean demise" added Trixie 

"Oh he is Alexander" said Jake 

"And an Oracle who is in danger here" 

"Okay so what's the deal?" 

"Jake we have reason to believe that the Dark Wizard Eli E. 

Pandarus is after him" said Lao Shi 

"What for?" said Jake 

"Not sure I had a Premonition that capture me and all my visions come true but can be prevented" said Alex adding the last bit after seeing Jake's face 

"And with Pandarus's wealth powerful dark magic who knows what he could as to how he found out Alex was a fate

"Okay hold up old man I am not a fate they are incredibly powerful I am no where that strong" stated Alex 

"Hey gramps what gives I thought he could only predicate stuff" 

"Well Jake every years or so a Oracles powers are great they go beyond normal ones these are called Fates as such not only can they see the future but the past and present as well" 

"And Fates especially young ones such Alex, go very well on the Black market as they are the rarest magical being on earth" said Fu 

"this is really interesting but I would think I would know if I was a fate or not my parents would tell me" said Alex who to Jake sounded hysterical. 

Lao Shi cleared his throat "Not so for since your birth it was decided to keep you in the dark about your powers for if the wrong people even got a hint that a fate was born their lives would be in danger" 

"So when the trouble start?" asked Jake now wanting to the details of everything 

"It started two months ago I was coming home from school" 

_It was a beautiful day nothing out of the ordinary when all of a sudden "Yo Oracle where do you think your going?"_

_It was Tom a goblin wannabe lord his father works in the mills farther up town but he wanted more and to do that he needed Alex and he wasn't for sale._

"_What in the hell do you want?"_

"_Now is that anyway to speak to an old friend"_

"_no but we were never friends were we?"_

_His eyes glowed at the last second showing lager more stronger goblins in the back of him with a great reflex he kneed them in the balls while dodging the rest with great ease he was a well trained martial artist but he then ran into the one he never wants to meet again Eli E. Pandarus._

"_Hello there I was wondering when I would meet you" he had that obvious rich snob accent _

"_What do you want?" said Alex_

"_Simple come work for me and you will get paid handsomely"_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_Then I will take you by force and keep you lock up both magically and psychically like a pet " said Pandarus _

"And with luck and a potion I escaped"

"Hmm it's worse it seems you were only seconds in your 

visions is that normal?"

"No it's hours sometimes days once or twice years into the future I found it strange while I was in school I saw goblin boy but not the others and I didn't see Pandarus at all" said Alex thoughtfully 

"So what does it mean?" asked Trixie 

"It means that he has somehow blocked Alex's sight he won't be able to see him or anyone he works for" said Fu

"Great so he could sneak in and kidnapped him in the dead of night" said Jake

"That is why last night I have placed an ancient powerful protection on the house fused with good magic as long as 

he um 'lives' here he is protected in or out" explained Lao Shi

"Well it would be nice to have a guest in home right John?"

"Sure we can get the old sleeping bag out and set up in Jake's room oh I have seen that thing since-" 

As his father went on Jake set a private note to speak with Oracle boy about Spud's death.

I hope this doesn't end bad he thought as he looked at 

Spud I really don't 


End file.
